


Inside jokes

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, dirty joke, inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: There are certain jokes that only Alec and Magnus understand. Maybe it's better it stays that way.Aka, Magnus mentions a dirty joke in public and only Alec understands. Choking on water ensues.





	Inside jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr prompt: https://eversnark.tumblr.com/post/164961952297/imagine

Watermelons had been practically ruined for Alec. Ever since that one time he and Magnus had been making out on the couch, when a very loud commercial for a watermelon slicer came on tv.

"Could you please turn that off," Alec panted. "It's very distracting." 

Magnus looked up at his boyfriend. "What?" 

Alec gestured towards the tv, one hand still in Magnus's hair. "The tv. Could you turn it off." Magnus smirked, stood, then put a hand to his heart as if offended. 

"It's more distracting than ME?" 

Alec groaned in frustration. "Just... I refuse to let you give me a blowjob while Jim from Kitchen Craftware rants about the 'Melon-Slicer-Dicer' in the background!" 

The warlock rolled his eyes, but muted the tv with a flick of his wrist. "Is that better?" 

Alec furrowed his brow, all hope of continuing this session fading quickly. "He's still watching us though. It's just weird." 

"Oh, so you're afraid that the tv salesman will see us?" 

"You're impossible!" 

But within a few more moments, Jim from Kitchen Craftware had been turned off and Magnus and Alec had resumed. 

___________________ 

A few weeks later 

___________________ 

"I'm sorry to ask you this on such short notice," Izzy apologized. "But like you said, warlock tracking is stronger. We need to find this mundane soon, or else he might tell someone about the vampire den he saw." 

"It's no problem, Isabelle," Magnus said, stepping aside so Izzy and her brothers could come inside. The three of them looked exhausted. Running the night patrol, then going on a morning mission could do that to you. Alec hadn't even come back to the loft the night before. Izzy and Magnus sat at the counter while Alec poured himself a glass of water. Jace refused a chair, but instead leaned on the end of the counter. 

"So do you have any possession of his? That will make this much quicker and easier," said Magnus. 

Izzy pulled something out of her pocket. "Luckily, he dropped his at the den. I found it when we were clearing it out." 

Magnus picked up the small square of metal. It was only about the size of his second and middle finger together. It appeared to be a name tag of some sorts. 

As he read it, he smirked. "Alexander," he snorted, sliding the object across the counter. 

Alec, unfortunate, decided to take a drink of water just as he picked up the name tag and read it. His hazel eyes scanned the words written on it and the meaning finally sunk in. Then he coughed, splashing water back into his cup while simultaneously turning beet red. 

Magnus smiled genially at him. "What a coincidence," the warlock remarked as Jace whacked his brother on the back.

Isabelle looked back and forth between Magnus and Alec. "What is it? It's just a name tag." 

"Yeah," Jace added, once Alec had caught his breath (he was still blushing though). "Why is 'Jim' from Kitchen Craftware so funny?" 

"You don't want to know," Alec promised.


End file.
